Japanese Patent Application Laid-Opens No. Hei 2-4791, No. Hei 2-49788, No. Hei 2-152974 and No. Hei 5-43432, U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,752, European Patent No. 327,127 and EP-A-492,391 have disclosed the possibility that benzopyran derivatives are usable as a medicine for curing disorders of cardiovascular systems such as hypertension, angina pectoris, arrhythmia, etc. and also as a hair growth stimulants for curing alopecia. However, they do not refer to the possibility that the derivatives might be usable as a medicine for curing diseases associated with cardiac insufficiency.